Can We Make it
by LorGilFan
Summary: Rory and Logan deal with issues that bring them closer.


Can We Make It

Logan holds her close with his head on her shoulder and hers on his. She pulls back to look at him. His hair looks disheveled and his brown eyes are so sincere.

"I love you Logan, but your family is so against us being together."

"I love you too, Ace, and that is all that matters," he kisses her gently.

And adds, "You're the one I've chosen and I am so happy that you chose me back."

Rory pulls him close again relaxing against him; as he kisses her forehead.

The next day, Logan and Rory have lunch with Lorelei to discuss their wedding plans and just hang out together. They meet in Hartford since Lorelei now lives in New York with her new husband, Joshua.

"So it has been a couple weeks since we talked, Mom, how are things?"

"Oh, things are good, I am as big as a house and my husband is hardly home," she says sadly.

"You miss him when he is not home?"

"Duh, but he is doing all this traveling so when the baby comes he can take some time off."

"It's times like these I wish we would just leave on his trust fund, but I understand he prefers to make his way in the world," she adds.

"Yea you wouldn't really want him to do that, right? He wanted to save that for a rainy day you said," Rory says encouragingly.

"I know I am just being selfish; I miss him so much," Lorelei says.

Logan senses something isn't right so he excuses himself to go the men's room.

"Mom, is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Chris has been calling me, Rory; I keep telling him it's wrong and I love my husband; which I do very much. Why does he always do this? It is so wrong, it's like he doesn't get it," she says pleading.

Rory is furious; why does he keep hurting her Mom.

After lunch Rory tells Logan they need to go see her father; after she explains the situation to him he is as angry as she is. They call Christopher and tell him they want to visit but not why. He is happy to see Rory and Logan.

"Well look at you two, I can't wait till the wedding to walk you down the aisle," he says to Rory.

"Dad, we need to talk."

"Rory stay calm," Logan says.

"No, I won't be calm, Dad you have to leave Mom alone, she can't be stressed out she having a baby; her husband's baby, it's not right for you to harass her the way you have been."

Logan adds, "She is really happy with Joshua whether or not you approve of him; Mr. Hayden, please I know you have the right to do what you want but consider her feelings. Yes, her husband is off working but try to respect her marriage."

Christopher looks at them as he runs his fingers through his hair. He goes to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

"She seemed so lonely I just wanted to talk to her; I didn't know I was upsetting her, I know she asked me not to call. I guess since he wasn't home all the time I just ignored what she said."

Rory goes to hug her dad.

"Being alone and being lonely are not the same thing, Dad, she really loves Joshua; you should meet him sometime he's a really nice guy."

Logan agrees. They tell him they will visit her more often until Joshua takes his time off. Christopher is glad they came to talk to him. As they are leaving they hold hands.

"We make a good team, Huntzberger," Rory says.

"I've been trying to tell you that, Ace," he says smugly putting his arm around her.

A week later they are standing outside Logan's family's house; Logan is kissing Rory against his car. She is wearing a blue off the shoulder dress that brings out her eyes; His Mom sees them out the window but just watches. She knows Logan really loves Rory and she is glad for him.

"I won't be insulted again," Rory says to him as they are walking to the door.

"I want a future with you and if they start up again we will just leave, I promise, Ace" he says.

Rory bites her lip as she looks at her engagement ring. Logan takes her hand and kisses it before they go inside.

Mitchum meets them at the door with a drink in hand.

"There you two are we were hoping you would make it; Honor and Joshua are here too, just one big happy family," he says.

"Good to see you again Rory," he says smiling at her.

After drinks they all go to the dining room. On the way, Honor pulls Logan and Rory aside.

"Dad seems in a good mood tonight, maybe because Grandpa is out of town," she says smiling at the two of them.

Dinner is good; no one makes any reference to Lorelei and Rory is relieved. She knows Lorelei is against Logan's family because of the things they have said to her and the way Mitchum took the internship from her so suddenly. Logan nudges her to get up as they all go into the great room for dessert.

"Well, Rory the wedding is almost here; I know how excited I was the weeks before my wedding," Shira says.

"It has all gone really fast," Rory says smiling

"I am excited too," Logan says pulling the attention away from Rory seeing she is a bit embarrassed.

The dinner was almost to non-confrontational; he knows there is plenty his family is not saying but he is glad it was a peaceful night.

Finn and Logan come by the next day complaining about the heat.

"Logan I hope this heat wave doesn't last I won't want to wear a monkey suit in this weather," Colin says.

"Yea, Mate, maybe you should get married at the beach," Finn says with a grin.

"Oh then Rory can wear a bikini and you two can sit there staring at her instead of doing you job," Logan says poking Colin the side.

"Now that is an idea," Finn says teasing him.

'"Not happening," Logan says inviting them in to have some hard lemonade.

Rory is sunbathing on the patio when she hears Logan talking.

"Hey guys," she says putting on her robe over her swimsuit.

"We just came by to see if you and Logan wanted to go out tonight we heard about a good party," Colin says.

"Sounds good, but we have plans," Logan replies.

"Maybe you could stop by later," Finn adds.

They decide to take down the address in case the dinner with Lane and Zach ends early.

Colin and Finn looking a little dejected, Logan thinks. He decides to follow them out to the car.

"Hey guys if we don't make it tonight we can get together with you and your girls over the weekend, if you want," he suggest.

"Sounds like a plan," Colin says.

Lane and Zach are a fun couple. Zach has fallen really hard for her and Lane is glad that she moved back home after her and Zach started dating. Being in the same house with him was too tempting. Lane still plans to be a virgin on her wedding night. It is a good thing that Zach has asked her to marry him in a year. Someone else has replaced Zach in the band so that he can play with the Blue Grass band that is actually making money he needs it to save for his and Lane's future. Lane understands but she misses him during the week.

Rory and Lane catch up on wedding plans.

'So we need to meet to see how the dresses fit," Rory says.

"I'm glad you let me pick my maid of honor dress," Lane says.

"You are very welcome," Rory replies laughing.

Logan smiles as he watches his love; she is glowing and he loves that he may be the reason for that. He doesn't hear Zach speaking to him.

"You have to be excited," Zach repeats.

"Oh I am ready to be married that is certain," Logan says.

Logan is upset when he sees that Colin's date is Emily Fallon when they meet for dinner that Saturday night. He shoots daggers with his eyes at Colin who seems to be unaware of the problem. When the girls: Rory, Stephanie and Emily, go to the ladies room; Logan loses it on Colin.

"What the hell were you thinking?'

"What is your problem, she has been with me since Stephanie took up with Finn," Colin says.

"What?" Logan says.

"Yea, you haven't been around much lately, or you would have known."

Logan is quiet in the car on the way home that night.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine I was just surprise to see Colin's date tonight."

"Yea, I know Stephanie is still crazy about him, I don't know why she is with Finn," Rory says.

Logan doesn't say anything.

"So Emily is the girl your mom wanted you to be with, right?"

"Yea, but she and I have nothing in common, Ace, I guess Colin has been really lonely to spend time with her," he says.

"She seems nice enough, but I'm glad you like your girls feisty," she says grinning.

He smiles at her.

Once they are home Rory feels she needs to clear the air.

"You are not having second thoughts are you, about us?"

He pulls her to him; loving the way they fit together.

"None, at all, Ace," he seals his answer with an intimate kiss.

She pulls away from him and looks him in his eyes.

"I believe you," she says heading for the shower. He doesn't hesitate to follow her.


End file.
